diceblockfandomcom-20200214-history
"Millennium Star"
"Millennium Star" is a major character who appears in Mario Party 3. He serves as the main host of for the Party games. He also serves as the Star Space and assist players in Duel Mode. In the Mario Party series Mario Party 3 The "Millennium Star" is a silver, mustachioed star who will grant the wish of any player who passes his test. The "Millennium Star" fell on Peach's Garden while Mario and his friends were resting. Mario and his friends argued about who would get the star, which resulted in Lakitu coming and suggesting that they have a contest to see who get the star. The "Millennium Star" then glows and transports Mario and friends inside a toy box. Soon after, he greets the player and shows them the Stamp Card, in which he wants the player to test their skills and collect the seven Star Stamps: Wit, Kindness, Strength, Love, Courage, Beauty, and Mischief. Once the player collects all seven Star Stamps, the "Millennium Star" will accept them as the Superstar in the Universe. During the Story Mode, as the player is collecting a Star Stamp after they won in Battle Royale Maps and Duel Maps, everything was going smoothly as the "Millennium Star" has hoped. But, at some points, Bowser shows up in an attempt to stop them. However, the "Millennium Star" just ignores him. After the player collects five Star Stamps, the "Millennium Star" met Daisy and, suddenly, he falls in love with her and is about to award her the Beauty Star Stamp, until the player tells him that this isn't fair. He agrees to the player and he will have the player and Daisy square off in the final Duel Map, Backtrack. The "Millennium Star" then wishes "good luck" to Daisy, as he is still in love with her. He was then impressed when he saw Daisy slap Bowser very hard to send him flying. After the player defeats Daisy and wins the Beauty Star Stamp, the "Millennium Star" tells him that winning the Mischief Star Stamp, the final Star Stamp, is no easy task. As he sees the player and Bowser glaring at each other for them to fight for the Mischief Star Stamp, Tumble then shouts that the Mischief Star Stamp is missing. The "Millennium Star" then noticed that the Mischief Star Stamp was stolen by Waluigi, the true main villain of this game. After seeing Waluigi defeating Bowser in a short fight, the "Millennium Star" urges the player to defeat Waluigi in the final Battle Royale Map, Waluigi's Island, and get that Mischief Star Stamp back. After the player defeats Waluigi, the "Millennium Star" awards them the Mischief Star Stamp, as the player is now excited to become a Superstar. However, the "Millennium Star" then tells them that they still have one more opponent left, and it is the "Millennium Star" himself. He then tells the player that they must defeat him in the final Mini-Game, "Stardust Battle". Once the player defeats the "Millennium Star", they are waiting to be named "Superstar". Unfortunately, the "Millennium Star" reveals to the player that he is not the REAL Millennium Star. He apologizes and flies away, never to be seen again (at least for the end of Story Mode). This is the only game where the "Millennium Star" takes over Bowser's role as the final boss. Category:Mario Party 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Hosts